


La muerte del barbero

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: La vida de un barbero [3]
Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Toby ha deslizado la navaja por la garganta de Sweeney y lo deja desangrándose, el barbero piensa en sus últimos momentos, sobre sus pecados y sus errores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La muerte del barbero

Cuando sintió el filo de la navaja de plata, deslizándose por su garganta, supo que sería su final y verdaderamente lo deseaba. Tenía entre sus brazos a su amada Lucy, ¡ÉL LA MATÓ!, ¡FUE SU CULPA, DE NADIE MÁS!... ella le había preguntado si lo conocía… y él, cegado por la prisa y la venganza, únicamente la asesino.

Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro mientras que la respiración cada vez se le iba haciendo más pesada. De su garganta brotaba una catarata carmesí y la vida se le iba yendo a cada suspiro que daba… era irónico su final, iba a morir como todas sus víctimas, desangrado por la garganta.

-Había un barbero y su esposa…-Su voz sonó como un gruñido y su vista se iba nublando de a poco, pero no quería dejar de contemplar el rostro apacible de Lucy intentado no ver el gran corte que había en su cuello.-Y… ella… era hermosa…-¿De qué le había servido vengarse?... la sed de venganza lo consumió, asesino a su propia esposa… No conoció a su hija Johanna… ¿sería igual de hermosa que su madre?...

Sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se iba entumeciendo, su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo… Ese sería su final… ¿sobrevivió a una cárcel en Australia para eso?... Tenía un pequeño consuelo… el juez estaba muerto y su hija a salvo, pero… únicamente aquello…

Cerró sus ojos… siempre escucho decir que cuando uno iba a morir veía imágenes de su vida, pero él únicamente vio sangre y muerte. Sus pensamientos estaban podridos igual que su alma, que se ensucio con la venganza y se tiño con la sangre de sus víctimas…

Sus brazos no soportaron más el peso de su amada esposa y suavemente la tendió en el suelo para recostarse a su lado… Sentía la humedad de la sangre por todo su cuerpo… tiñéndolo de rojo. Todo terminaría pronto y Sweeney Todd, al igual que Benjamín Barker, moriría. Aunque sus muertes no serían iguales, ya que Benjamín murió cuando lo encerraron en aquella prisión por tantos años… mientras que Sweeney moriría abrazado al cuerpo de su Lucy.

(…)

Cuando las autoridades dieron con los cuatro cuerpos degollados, al día siguiente, muchos se sorprendieron al ver a aquel barbero, que siempre tenía su ceño fruncido y su mirada de odio, ya que ahora su rostro denotaba tranquilidad… como si hubiese esperado largo tiempo aquel momento. Como si hubiese deseado morir al lado de aquella vagabunda, a la cual estaba aferrado.


End file.
